cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanities Programs Offered at UY
Category:Programs at UY This is a comprehensive list of the degree programs offered by the Faculty of Humanities at Uralikan Yliopisto. Concentrations are in parentheses. English Language and Literature *BA Programs **Honours **Major (General, Classical Literature, Romantic Literature, or Modern Literature) **Minor (General, Classical Literature, Romantic Literature, or Modern Literature) **General Studies *MA *PhD Finnish Language and Literature *BA Programs **Double Honours with Russian Language and Literature **Honours **Double Major with Uralic Studies (General, Estonian or Hungarian) **Double Major with Russian Language And Literature (Any Concentration) **Major (General, Literature, or History) **Minor (General, Literature, or History) **General Studies *MA *PhD Russian Language and Literature *BA Programs **Double Honours with Finnish Language and Literature **Honours **Double Major with Finnish Language and Literature (General or Literature) **Double Major with History **Double Major with Slavic Studies **Major (General or Literature) **Minor (General, Literature, or Culture) **General Studies *MA *PhD French Language and Literature *BA Programs **Honours **Major (General or Literature) **Minor (General, Music History, or Literature) **General Studies *MA *PhD Germanic Languages and Literature *BA Programs **Honours (German) **Honours (German) with Major (Dutch or Plautdietsch) **Honours (German) with Minor (Dutch or Plautdietsch) **Honours (German) with Double Minor (Dutch and Plautdietsch) **Double Major (Any two of German, Dutch and Plautdietsch) **Major (General, German, Dutch, Plautdietsch) **Minor (General, German, German Literature, German Music, Dutch, Plautdietsch) **General Studies *MA (German Only) *PhD (German Only) Uralic Studies *BA Programs **Honours (General, Estonian, Hungarian, Komi, Samoyedic Studies, Udmurt, Comparative Culture) **Double Major with Finnish Language and Literature (General, Estonian, Hungarian) **Double Major with Nordic Studies (General only) **Major (General, Estonian, Hungarian, Komi, Saami Studies, Samoyedic, Mari, Mordvin, Livonian, Karelian, Khanty-Mansi, Udmurt, Comparative Culture) **Minor (General, any Uralic Language section) **General Studies *MA (General, Estonian, Hungarian, Komi, and Udmurt) *PhD (General or Hungarian only) History *BA Programs **Honours **Double Major with Russian (General only) **Major **Minor (Modern Time Period Concentrations - Robertian, Pre-Robertian, World Wars, or Pre-WWI) **Minor (National History Concentrations - Canada, USA, England, France, China, Russia, Japan, or Uralica) **General Studies *MA *PhD Classical Studies *BA Programs **Honours **Double Major With Medieval Studies **Major **Minor (Ancient Greece or Roman Empire) **General Studies *MA *PhD Medieval Studies *BA Programs **Honours **Double Major with Classical Studies **Major **Minor **General Studies Jewish Studies *BA Programs **Honours **Major **Minor (History/Culture Concentration, Modern Hebrew Language Concentration) **General Studies *MA *PhD Slavic Studies *BA Programs **Honours **Double Major with Russian (General only) **Major (Requires at least two 400-level language courses, no concentrations) **Minor (General, Polish, Czech, Slovak, Belarusian, Ukrainian, Serbian-Montenegrin, Croatian, Bosnian, Macedonian and Bulgarian) **General Studies *MA *PhD NOTE: In a double-major with Russian, the Russian language courses count towards the two 400-level language courses required. Nordic Studies *BA Programs **Honours (General, Norwegian, Swedish) **Double Major with Uralic Studies (General only) **Major (General, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, Icelandic) **Minor (General, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, Icelandic, Faroese) **General Studies *MA (General, Norwegian, Swedish) *PhD Romance Studies *BA Programs **Honours (General, Spanish, and Portuguese) **Major (General, Spanish, Portuguese, Romanian, and Italian) **Minor (General, all offered languages, and Minority Language Studies) **General Studies *MA *PhD Turkic and Central Asian Studies *BA Programs **Honours (General, Turkish, and Chuvash) **Major (General, Turkish, Chuvash, Bashkort, Tatar) **Minor (General, Turkish, Chuvash, Bashkort, Tatar, Yakut) **General Studies *MA *PhD Asian Language Studies *BA Programs **Honours (General, Chinese, Japanese, Korean) **Major (General, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Farsi/Persian Studies, Punjabi) **Minor (General, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Farsi/Persian Studies, Punjabi) **General Studies International Studies *BA Programs **Honours **Double Major with Political Science **Major **Minor **General Studies *MA *PhD Philosophy *BA Programs **Honours **Major **Minor **General Studies *BDiv Program **Double Major with Religious Studies *MA *PhD NOTE: The Double Major in Religious Studies is offered in conjunction with the Uralican Transdenominational Seminary. Professional Writing *BA Programs **Honours **Major **Minor **General Studies *MA *PhD (starting June 2011)